Bad Romance
by Malkavian13
Summary: Han pasado 23 años desde que Iván y Gilbert se despidieron por última vez. Sorpresivamente, ambos se reencuentran después tantos años en una fiesta organizada por Francia. Donde hubo fuego... ¿cenizas quedan?
1. Prólogo

**Bad Romance**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona,_ /a/_ para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y **/a/ **para los diálogos.

Tal y como prometí... ¡volví!

¡Y con más yaoi!

Esto es una especie de continuación de mi anterior fanfic, **Snow Memories**, así que si no lo leyeron no entenderán varias cosas.

**Nota Nº 1: **como podrán ver, me gusta la música. Demasiado. Y en este fic en especial, va a jugar un papel muy importante. Si pueden, traten de leer escuchando las canciones que van apareciendo.

**Nota Nº 2: ****NO**es un songfic. Y las canciones que aparecerán a partir de ahora **NO **me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Berlín, Alemania.

Año 2012.

Han pasado 23 años desde la Caída del Muro de Berlín. Ahora Alemania se ha unificado y esa gran nación que solía llamarse Prusia ha quedado prácticamente en el olvido.

Gilbert vive en la casa de su hermano Ludwing y aunque suele verse frecuentemente con sus viejos amigos Francis y Antonio, sigue siendo el mismo solitario de siempre.

Para empeorar la situación, Austria y Hungría suelen visitar constantemente la casa de Alemania, inundándolo todo con su calidez. Forman una pareja encantadora, de aquello no queda duda, pero para el albino verlos juntos no le causa ni la más mínima gracia. Es como si le metieran el dedo en la llaga. Primero, porque no necesita ver cómo los demás son felices mientras él vive en la más absoluta y deprimente soledad. Y segundo, no soporta ver que el señorito cuatro ojos se pasee al frente suyo con la mujer que antes solía tanto amar.

Hablando de viejos temas amorosos, cabe aclarar que Prusia no quiere saber nada sobre Rusia. O al menos eso finge. Sostiene que si le llegara a poner nuevamente un dedo encima vomitaría sangre y se le caerían cuatro pestañas.

Además que evita todo tipo de contacto.

A todo esto, ¿qué fue de la vida de Iván?

Su país atravesó una dura crisis después de 1991, pero con esfuerzo logró restablecerse, siendo en la actualidad, aún un país bastante fuerte y el más grande de todos.

Luego de la disolución de la URSS ha quedado bastante solo. Todos los países lo abandonaron en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. Incluso sus hermanas.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo regresó Belarús, jurándole que nunca más abandonaría a su hermano. Y también pidiéndole matrimonio. Desde entonces lo sigue a todas partes, perturbándolo a toda hora. Por otro lado, al ruso se le da muy bien por acosar a China, quien huye a toda costa de él.

Ya en el plano amoroso, se sabe que nunca más volvió a ver a ese joven de ojos granate que había descongelado su oscuro corazón. Nunca una carta. Nunca una llamada.

Finalmente, se había resignado a la idea de que Gilbert lo que había olvidado para siempre. Lo que alguna vez había sido su retorcida relación, ahora sólo formaba parte del pasado.

Sin embargo, el destino les tenía preparado una nueva jugada.

Dónde hubo fuego... ¿cenizas quedan?


	2. Thanks for the memories

**Bad Romance**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/_ para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y **/a/ **para los diálogos.

**Nota: **el título está basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Fall Out Boy.

Espero que les guste. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks<strong>** for the memories**

— _**No deberías entrar a las casas ajenas sin llamar a la puerta primero. — **_replicó molesto Austria. _**— ¿Cuándo será el día en que aprendas modales?**_

Con la frente bien en alto, se dirigió hacia su equipo de música y lo encendió. La música comenzó a resonar en la lujosa habitación.

— _**¿Sabes una cosa? En un tiempo tu casa también fue mi casa. Sinceramente me importa un bledo tus reglas de etiqueta. —**_ dijo mientras caminaba arrogante hasta el aristócrata. _**— Es más, si pudiera... — **_El pruso se detuvo en seco. Escuchó atentamente la canción que sonaba de fondo. _**— ¿Qué es esa música? Se me hace muy familiar...**_

— _**Es Nocturne en D menor de Tchaikovsky. Quiero familiarizarme con algunas piezas musicales dónde el cello es el instrumento principal. Como podrás ver, he comprado uno recientemente. — **_dijo señalando una enorme caja que reposaba al lado suyo.

La abrió cuidadosamente y de allí sacó un hermoso violonchelo. La rojiza madera brillaba y parecía estar recién pulida.

— _**¿Y qué hay del piano? ¿Lo dejarás de tocar? — **_preguntó intrigado. Roderich amaba con locura su piano y resultaba bastante extraño verlo dejándolo de lado por aquel instrumento de cuerda.

— _**No, pero nunca está de más probar cosas nuevas. Además, con la tecnología actual, puedo grabarme tocando el piano y superponerlo mientras interpreto el cello. Por favor, escucha.**_

Inmediatamente empezó a sonar Lacrimosa de Mozart, interpretado por Austria en el piano.

Y a su vez, comenzó a tocar el cello al compás de la música. Las cuerdas vibraban ante el tenaz y seguro movimiento del arco. Sus dedos se movían rápida y graciosamente.

Era muy obvio que el aristócrata había estado practicando, esa convicción no era propia de un amateur.

_Ese instrumento. Esa canción. Esa extraña nostalgia. Mi cabeza daba vueltas._

_Cerré los ojos. Podía verlo iluminado a la luz de la luna, tocando melancólicamente aquella melodía. Podía sentir su aroma inundando el aire. Podía..._

— _**¿Gilbert? ¿Te sucede algo?**_

_Al regresar a la realidad me encontré con un austríaco mirándome totalmente extrañado._

_Avergonzado, me retiré rápidamente de la habitación sin siquiera despedirme ni dar explicaciones._

* * *

><p>Una banda de metal industrial sonaba a todo lo que daba mientras Prusia se paseaba alterado alrededor de su cama y discutía consigo mísmo. Trataba de desahogarse inútilmente insultando al austríaco.<p>

"_Podría haber sido una guitarra. Incluso un violín. ¡Pero no! El señorito eligió un cello. Habiendo tantos instrumentos en el mundo, justo tiene que elegir un cello. ¡Y tocar justamente esa canción!_

_Esa canción me trae tantos recuerdos..._

_Un momento, ¿de qué recuerdos hablo? Si se supone que odié vivir en Rusia. Se supone que odié ser la ramera de ese desquiciado y tener que complacerlo en todos los sentidos. Se supone que que no debería estar experimentando esta sensación de nostalgia. Esto no es para nada awesome."_

— _**Y eso ha sido "Feuer Frei!" de Rammstein. Ahora, a pedido de una oyente, pasaremos "Far away" de Nickelback...**_

"_Tienes que estar haciéndome un chiste."_

— _**Cómo todos sabrán, pronto será San Valentín, ¿cómo piensan pasarlo las jóvenes parejas alemanas? La línea de llamadas está abierta, ¡esperamos ansiosos sus respuestas!**_

Inmediatamente, el melancólico tema comenzó a sonar por la radio, deprimiendo aun más al pruso.

_Me recosté abatido sobre la cama, escuchando la letra de aquel tema._

[...] That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long [...]

_Odiaba aquella época del año. Odiaba que pasaran siempre ese tipo canciones. __Hacían sentirme miserable. _

[...] I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anym...

Enfurecido, lanzó una zapatilla al equipo de música, haciéndolo caer. Éste se estrelló sin remedio contra el piso, abriéndose. Las pilas rodaron hasta debajo de una cómoda.

— _**Scheiße!**_

Con un gran esfuerzo, logró correr el pesado mueble. Finalmente encontró las pilas esparcidas por el polvoriento suelo. Pero eso no fue lo único que halló.

_Arrinconada, se encontraba una rosa marchita._

_¿De dónde había salido? _

_Sin pensármelo dos veces, la tomé cuidadosamente entre mis manos._

_Repentinamente, una difusa imagen llegó a mi mente._

_Había nieve, mucha nieve. Alguien se encontraba al frente mío, murmurando unas palabras._

_Pero no eran en alemán. Ese idioma..._

Un estrepitoso ringtone interrumpió el ambiente nostálgico del germano. Rápidamente, tomó el celular.

Una foto de Francia titilaba en la pantalla.

"Llamada entrante de Francis."

— _**Hallo?**_

— _**Bonjour mon ami! ¡Te tengo una propuesta!**_

El francés sonaba tan animado como siempre, cosa que hizo que el humor de Gilbert se levantara.

— _**¿Una propuesta indecente? — **_bromeó.

Olvidándose completamente de la rosa, la dejó sobre la cómoda y se propuso a escuchar atentamente la posiblemente alocada idea del europeo.

— _**Algo así. Estaba organizando una fiesta de disfraces para el día de San Valentín, ¡la mejor fiesta del año! Pero había reservado un salón y parece que debido a la incompetencia de los encargados no estará listo para la fecha. Sé que sonará precipitado, pero... ¿se podría hacer en tu casa? Ni en la mía ni en la de Antonio se puede y tú eres nuestra única esperanza. Por favor Gilbert. ¡S'il vous plaît! — **_rogó melodramático el rubio.

Prusia sonrió ante el exagerado dramatismo de su amigo.

— _**¡Por supuesto que se puede en mi casa! ¡Yo pongo las cervezas!**_

— _**Je t'aime Gil! ¡Eres mi héroe! ¡Nos vemos el 14! — **_exclamó eufórico.

Y así fue cómo la mayor y más descontrolada fiesta del 2012, tomó lugar en la casa de Alemania.

* * *

><p>1- Scheiße: mierda (alemán)<p>

2- Hallo: hola (alemán)

3- Bonjour mon ami: Buenos días mi amigo (francés)

4- S'il vous plait: por favor (francés)

5- Je t'aime: te amo (francés)


	3. El fantasma del pasado Parte I

**Bad Romance**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekaz Himaruya. También las canciones que aparecerán a continuación obviamente **NO** me pertenecen.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/_ para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y **/a/ **para los diálogos. Y la cursiva en comillas la utilizo para pensamientos de Gil en tiempo presente. Sí, lo sé, soy un desastre, sepan perdonar. D:

¡Ahhh! ¡Cómo me costó hacer este capítulo! No estoy acostumbrada a manejarme con tantos personajes y se me hizo difícil "unir", por así decirlo, todas las situaciones que se iban presentando en un solo capítulo.

Por cierto, me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, no sé que me pasó. D:

Espero que les guste. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>El fantasma del pasado. Parte I<strong>

**00:07 AM.**

— _**¡Abran paso, abran paso!**_

Prusia corría cargando una gran caja de cervezas. Los invitados festejaron eufóricos al ver el cargamento de alcohol llegar.

La fiesta del año recién acababa de comenzar. Todos los países habían sido invitados y la mayoría había asistido disfrazada.

Los anfitriones, Francia, Prusia y España, se encontraban vestidos con unos trajes de mayordomos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. También llevaban orejas de gato, conejo y zorro, respectivamente.

— _**¡Eh, Inglaterra! ¿Estamos sugerentes esta noche? — **_exclamó bromista Francia.

El inglés se había visto obligado a tener que asistir vestido de 'enfermera sexy' luego de perder una apuesta con Francis. No se dieron a conocer muchos detalles de en lo que había consistido aquel reto.

— _**¡Cállate idiota! ¡Nunca más apuesto contigo! — **_respondió furioso.

Un silbido interrumpió la discusión.

— _**¡Lindas piernas Arthur! — **_le gritó un América disfrazado de... Capitán América (valga la redundancia).

Aquello hizo que el ex-vándalo se saliera de sus cabales. Lanzándose encima del estadounidense, Inglaterra intentaba ahorcarlo mientras Canadá trataba de apaciguarlo.

— _**Por favor, no peleen. — **_dijo preocupado Matthew, quien estaba disfrazado de fantasma.

Pero ignorándolo completamente, los dos siguieron con su pelea.

* * *

><p><strong>00:51 AM.<strong>

Alejado de la acción principal, se encontraba Alemania vestido de traje y, contrastando con su sobrio aspecto, llevando un bonete sobre la cabeza, que Gilbert le había puesto a la fuerza luego de insistirle inútilmente por varias horas que lo usara.

El germano observaba preocupado el inminente caos y vigilaba que nadie arruinara su preciado mobiliario ni vomitara sobre su impecable alfombra.

— _**Cómo mínimo podrías haberte puesto en la molestia de avisarme que darías una fiesta en casa. — **_mencionó serio el alemán hacia su hermano._** —… **__**y también vestido algo más decente. **__**— **_acotó luego de ver sus impúdicas ropas. Un simple trozo de tela a modo de minifalda cubría sus vergüenzas.

— _**¡Vamos West! ¡No seas un amargado y relájate! Mira, ahí viene Italia y Romano.**_

Correteando, se acercó Feliciano trayendo de la mano a su hermano. Ambos estaban disfrazados de vampiro. Vestían unos elegantes trajes de un famoso diseñador italiano, una capa negra sobre el mismo y colmillos postizos.

— _**Veee~ ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Soy un vampiro! — **_Y al decir esto, le dio un fuerte mordisco a un tomate, salpicando la cara del rubio con su jugo.

— _**Eso veo… ¿pero era necesario que me salpicaras?**_

— _**Hera hera hera~. — **_rió tontamente.

Antonio se acercó alegre a los hermanos.

— _**¡Romano~! ¡Qué tierno te ves disfrazado de vampirito! — **_exclamó el español con su usual efusividad.

Lovino gritó horrorizado al notar que el otro andaba prácticamente desnudo.

— _**¡España, aléjate de mí, me das vergüenza ajena! Ponte algo de ropa por favor. — **_respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado, fingiendo desconocerlo.

— _**Pero, pero… ¡soy un zorrito! — **_El moreno hizo un tierno puchero. _**— Mira, hasta tengo una colita. — **_dijo mientras agitaba su trasero hacia el italiano.

— _**¡Detente! ¡No te conozco!**_

Romano huyó despavorido de él. En el camino se encontró con Lituania, quien estaba disfrazado de Peter Pan. Rápidamente se colocó detrás de su espalda, usándolo de escondite.

— _**¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede?**_

—_**No quiero que me vean con España, ¡sólo mira cómo está vestido!**_

El lituano soltó una dulce carcajada.

— _**Eso no es nada comparado con Polonia. — **_contestó señalando avergonzado a un Feliks disfrazado de Tinker Bell que bailaba ebrio junto a los países nórdicos vestidos de piratas.

Cerca de ellos, pasó Hungría arrastrando a Austria hasta la pista de baile. El aristócrata se había vestido como Ludwig van Beethoven, un músico que admiraba profundamente, y Elizabeta llevaba un traje de hombre de negocios. En un sillón se encontraba recostado Grecia disfrazado de la deidad griega del vino y desenfreno, Dioniso. A su lado, estaba Japón luciendo un cosplay de Light Yagami, un personaje de un conocido animé.

* * *

><p><strong>2:30 AM.<strong>

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

Bailando al ritmo de "Sexy and I Know It" de LMFAO, el Bad Touch Trio se subió encima de una tarima ubicada en un extremo del salón. Francia tomó un micrófono y unas luces lo iluminaron.

**— _Attention, mesdames et monsieurs! Como su anfitrión, me complace verlos aquí reunidos para festejar a lo grande el Dia de San Valentín, una fecha muy importante para mí, y supongo que para varios de ustedes también. ¡Quiero ver derrochar amour en cada rincón de esta fiesta! Nuestro querido DJ, Estonia, ha traído de su mejor repertorio, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Y antes de que me olvide… ¡esta noche hay cerveza gratis para todos! ¡Qué siga la fiesta en el nombre del amour!_**

Tal y como temía Alemania, el caos se apoderó del lugar. Pero a esas alturas, le importaba poco y nada ya que se encontraba bastante pasado de copas. Bailaba desvergonzadamente junto a Feliciano y España. Vasos de cerveza volaban de aquí para allá. El alcohol rebosaba y la música sonaba a todo lo que daba.

Indignado, Suiza tomó del brazo a Liechtenstein y la sacó de la casa. Se habían vestido de príncipe y princesa, ante la insistencia de la más pequeña. Pero el suizo se había espantado al ver tal descontrol y en su afán de proteger la inocencia de su hermana, prefirió sacarla de allí.

**— **_**Pero se ve divertido… —** _rezongó Lili mientras miraba curiosa la fiesta.

**— **_**No necesitas ver este descontrol. Nos vamos de este antro. —** _contestó severo. A pesar de las súplicas de la pequeña, terminaron abandonando el salón.

**— _Qué aguafiestas que es Vash. — _**dijo para sus adentros Prusia, quien había visto toda la escena mientras bebía como un barril sin fondo. Hacía rato que había dejado de bailar y se había acercado a la barra para calmar su sed.

"_La cerveza estaba particularmente deliciosa aquella noche. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Buena música, buena bebida, buenos amigos, ¿qué más podía pedir?"._

_Repentinamente, la puerta principal se abrió. Una figura entró lentamente. No pude ver bien su rostro, pero noté que se encontraba disfrazado de nada más y nada menos de un "drugo", uno de los inescrupulosos sociópatas de la Naranja Mecánica._

_Luego de observar aburrido el ambiente de la fiesta, se acercó a la barra y se sentó cerca mío. El barman le ofreció un vaso de cerveza, pero éste lo rechazó rotundamente._

**— _Una botella de vodka por favor. Y que sea el más fuerte._**

**_—__ Enseguida señor. _**

_Esa voz._

_Esa infantil voz._

_No, no podía ser…_

_Disimuladamente, me volteé para comprobar si se trataba realmente de él o si mi alcoholizada mente me había jugado una mala pasada._ _Observé de reojo a un rubio cenizo disfrazado de Alex DeLarge. Un escozor recorrió mi garganta al verlo vaciar rápidamente el contenido de la botella que había ordenado. Bebía el vodka como si se tratase de agua. Evidentemente se trataba de Iván._ _Me giré, rogando que no se haya percatado de mi presencia._ _Pero antes de regresar a mi posición original, una enorme mano se posó sobre mi hombro. Su rostro se acercó al mío, invadiendo descaradamente mi espacio personal._ _La sangre se me congeló por un segundo al ver aquellos ojos amatistas brillar en la oscuridad del lugar._

**— _Spokoynoy nochi, Gilbert._ **

**— _¿Eh? Ah, Iván, qué sorpresa verte por aquí. — _**farfulló.

— _**Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo? **__— _El ruso se veía extrañamente calmado. Posiblemente sabía perfectamente que se cruzaría con Prusia y había calculado fríamente las palabras que le diría. Tampoco sería muy descabellado decir que había asistido a la fiesta sólo para ver a su viejo amor.

— _**No mucho. — **_El albino miró hacia atrás suyo, fingiendo haber escuchado algo._** —Oh, ¿oyes algo? Creo que me llaman. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, ¡disfruta de la fiesta!**_

_Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, me escabullí rápidamente entre la multitud._

_Busqué desesperadamente a Francia. Me debía una buena explicación._

_Finalmente lo encontré coqueteando con unas invitadas. Meneaba el contenido de su copa de vino mientras las miraba seductoramente y les recitaba poemas románticos en su lengua madre._

_Sin pensármelo dos veces, me acerqué a él, lo tomé por los cabellos y lo arrastré hacia a mí._

— _**¡¿Qué hace Rusia en la fiesta? ¡¿Por qué lo invitaste? —**_ gritó iracundo.

— _**¿Eh? ¡Pardon! La invitación era para todos los países. No pensé que te fuera a molestar. — **_Francis miró preocupado a su amigo. No entendía la razón de su violenta reacción.

— _**No es eso, sólo es que… —**_Deprimido, miró hacia la barra. Rusia aun permanecía allí. Se preguntó el porqué de toda esa avalancha de sentimientos. ¿Acaso aquello que lo invadía era… nostalgia?

— _**Bueno, a mí también me da un poco de miedo, ¿pero no habías dicho que ya no le temías porque tu hermano ahora es fuerte y podía protegerte de él?**_

— _**Sí… protegerme... — **_A lo lejos, en una esquina, vio a Ludwig totalmente embriagado_**. **_Se había emborrachado para poder sobrellevar la angustia de que en cualquier momento Dinamarca vomitara sobre su impecable alfombra. Obviamente no estaba en condiciones adecuadas para defenderlo.

— _**¡Hey! ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? — **_España llegó justo a tiempo para levantar los ánimos.

— _**Gil está molesto porque invité a Rusia a la fiesta.**_

— _**Oh, vamos, ¡no puedes enojarte con Francis por una tontería así! ¡Mira la fiesta que ha preparado! — **_Antonio señaló la multitud que los rodeaba. La euforia se había adueñado del salón.

— _**¿Saben qué? Tienen razón, ¡a festejar como si no hubiera un mañana! — **_respondió repentinamente cambiando completamente de actitud.

— _**¡DISCO POGO! —**_ gritó un Dinamarca ebrio y semidesnudo que saltó hacia el trío desde lo más alto de un armario. Las luces parpadearon mientras los invitados bailaban chocándose unos contras otros. Prusia se olvidó completamente del indeseado invitado y se unió al desenfrenado baile.

* * *

><p>1- Attention, mesdames et monsieurs!: ¡Atención, damas y caballeros! (francés).<p>

2- Amour: amor (francés).

3- Spokoynoy nochi: buenas noches (ruso).

PD: ¿Kiku disfrazado de Kira? Animeinception. (?)

PDPD: Aunque no me guste tanto el tema, no pude resistirme a no poner "Sexy and I Know It" de LMFAO, sinceramente me pareció muy apropiado para el Bad Touch Trio.

PDPDPD: Para quienes no sepan, Disco Pogo es una canción de Die Atzen Frauenarzt & Manny Marc. En Tumblr se han vuelto muy famosas las imágenes y animaciones de los personajes de Hetalia bailando este tema. Personalmente me encantan. x3

Acá les dejo un video: /watch?v=xSmSYV5vzD4&feature=related


End file.
